When I needed you
by erickatie
Summary: This is set during season 8 when Clark tells Chloe that Clark Kent is dead. What if Chloe decided that she wanted to live her alive differently than becoming watch tower.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe found herself standing in the middle of the watch tower once again. Tears running down her cheek, her hands clasped on her stomach, watching as her best friend walked out on her once again. She wondered why this always seemed to happen to her. Why it was so easy for Clark to just walk out on her? She fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around her waist trying to hold what was left of her soul together. She closed her eyes, realizing that when she needed him the most, he never was there for her.

She just sat there staring at the door for what seemed like hours. She allowed herself to cry till there was nothing left for her to cry anymore. Then she stood up and adjusted her black, pantsuit. She wiped away what tears were left on her cheeks, and grabbed her purse from the desk by the door. She just couldn't sit there and do nothing, that was who she was. She knew exactly where she had to go and what she had to do.

She entered the barn to find Clark sitting on his sofa, staring off in space. He didn't even turn to her when he heard her heels on the old wooden floor. She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. She had rehearsed the entire conversation and how it would play out before she got there. Somehow, seeing him made it harder.

"I figured you would be at the fortress or somewhere where you could hide from everyone." She said still standing by the steps. When he didn't reply, she continued. "Today, I buried my husband, Clark. I watched them lower him into the ground, knowing that it was because of me. I needed my best friend to hold my hand. To tell me that it will all be okay, and that somehow, someday, my heart will mend and I will move on." She paused to catch her breath. "You weren't there for me, Clark. I have always been there for you, but you weren't there for me. " She walked over to him taking a seat on the old trunk that he turned into a coffee table. "After you told me that Clark Kent was dead, tonight." She licked her lips. "I realized something. I realized that you were never completely there for me."

Clark looked into her eyes. His gaze was empty and cold, sending chills right through her body.

"I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much for me to keep holding on, Clark." She stood up and kissed him on the forehead, then proceeded to the steps. She paused and turned to him. "I will always love you, Clark Kent. Nothing will ever change that. But I think that it's best if we both just quit playing these games. So I am going to ask you to not call me, to not write me, and to not just blow your way into my life anymore. I have hurt for way to long, and it's best if I focused on me and my happiness for once. I am leaving Metropolis and Smallville behind, Clark. I know that there will come a day when you realize that Clark Kent is still very much alive inside of you, and when that day does come, I ask of you to please, refrain from finding me. I can't play this seesaw game that is Clark Kent anymore."

With those last words she walked down his steps for the last time. She didn't have any tears to cry, or any reason to feel guilty for just abandoning him. For crying out loud, he had abandoned her more times than she cared to count. Now she just wanted to be able to grow up and breathe again.

Three Years Later

The morning sun danced its way through the blinds like a ballerina. It made its way up the side of her bed, enveloping her tiny frame with its warmth and grace. She moaned, blinked a few times trying to focus with the morning light, then rolled over to see the bed next to her was empty. She hated it when he would get up and sneak out, like he had to beat her parents before they got up. She pushed her blond hair behind her ear, wrapped the robe by her bed around her and started down the stairs. She knew that only one thing would make him get up and leave her alone in bed without his morning kiss, 'he was on an assignment that he didn't want to involve her in'. She started the coffee and searched the fridge for a muffin.

"Chloe,…"

The plate holding the last blueberry muffin fell to the floor by her foot breaking into a million pieces. She closed her eyes hoping and praying that this was just a dream. That he wasn't really there.

"Chloe,… please. We need to talk." The deep voice said once again.

She turned slowly to look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Clark,…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe couldn't help but to stare at her old best friend. There was something drastically different about him. He seemed pale, weak and lost. It was like his soul was missing. Like the one thing that made him human, that made him Clark Kent was gone. Perhaps he had been right that evening in the watch tower. Perhaps, Clark Kent was really dead.

"Clark,… I asked you not to find me." She said with her voice cracking.

"I know and if I were given any other choice, believe me, Chloe…." He paused. "I would have stayed away."

Chloe took a seat on the stool by the black, marble counter. Her heart racing and her knees had grown weak. She didn't want to risk falling flat on the floor and having him swoop in to save the day. Only at this moment in time, he would have probably let her fall. "Clark, whatever it is, I'm sure Oliver will be glad to help you with it."

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish with all of my heart, that he could. That I didn't have to come here. I know that you're better off without me. I suppose, that I have always known that."

The Chloe jumped at the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. She stood carefully to her feet. "Clark,…"

"Chloe,…" Lois screamed throughout the house.

Chloe closed her eyes trying to fight back her tears. When she re-opened them Clark had disappeared as fast as he had appeared. She wrapped her arms around her waist trying to close the wound that she thought had healed many years ago. It felt fresh and raw and as if someone was pouring salt and lemon juice in to it. She had tried to hide from this part of her life, to forget all the pain that she had endured. However, seeing him made her realize that she was just living a pretend life.

"Chloe,… " Lois said entering the kitchen. "Didn't you hear me calling you? I swear this place is too big for the two of you."

"Lois,…" She wiped away her tears and turned to Lois with the biggest, façade smile ever. "What brings you all the way here."

"Well, I got this phone call that told me to be at the airport this morning. I got on a private plane and flew all the way here just for you cuz."

"What's going on?"

"Let's just get you ready and you will see." Lois smiled, holding up two dress bags.

On the way to where ever the limo was taking them, Chloe searched every corner and every street for Clark. She couldn't help but to feel like a he was there with her. Following her as they drove down the road. She adjusted her black strap on her dress and turned to look at Lois.

"Lois,…"

"I'm not telling you where we are going, Chloe. You will just have to wait and see."

Chloe smiled. "I wasn't going to ask you too."

"Then what is it?"

Chloe didn't know how quite to ask Lois. She took a deep breath and just went with it. "Have you seen Clark lately?"

"Chloe,…." Lois paused. "Please don't do this. Not today."

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to know that he is okay. That he is happy."

Lois pushed the one twig of Chloe's hair out of her face. "I haven't seen or heard from him in over a year. I am sure though, that he is happy. That he is okay. But I know more than anything that he wants you to be happy."

The car stopped.

"Let's go and make your dreams come true."

Chloe had no idea to what Lois was referring to, she remembered a time when her dreams coming true, was having Clark realize that she was the one for him. The look in his eyes that morning told her that that was never a possibility for them. She followed Lois into the Hotel and down the long hallway to the ball room. Flowers and white linen decorated every table. White rose petals lined the marble floor, candles flickering like the stars in the sky, and the most beautiful love song played ever so slightly in the background. Chloe searched the hundreds of face that stood staring at her, for the one familiar face that she had come to love over the last three years.

"You look amazing,…" He whispered into her ear, leaving goose bumps all over her body.

She turned to face him, "What is all of this?"

"Why it's a party."

"I can see that." She smiled. "For whom?"

"For us."

"Us?"

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" He kissed her hand, and slowly got down on one knee.

Chloe could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had dreamed of this day a million times, only the guy on his knees was never Jimmy who she had married for a brief moment. Nor was it the gut that she loved now. It was always Clark Kent. The one guy that hurt her the most. She tried to shake the thought from her head.

"Chloe, when you walked into my life or bumped into my life, spilling my very hot coffee on my suite. I looked into those hazel eyes and I said, 'Bruce this is the girl that is going to make you the happiest guy in the world some day." He took a blue box from his jacket and opened it to reveal a four karat diamond ring. "So, I ask you, here in front of all of our friends, " He glanced over to Lois and smiled. "… and family. Chloe, make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me."

Chloe nodded yes. She begin to wipe away her tears. "Yes." She choked. "Yes, I will marry you, Mr. Wayne."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe laid in bed next to her future husband. He was sleeping so peacefully and it made her wonder what he was dreaming about. She traced his cheekbone with the back of her hand. She was happy, extremely happy for the first time in her life and she owed it all to Bruce Wayne. She made a vow to herself that she would never let Clark come between her and Bruce the way she had let him come between her and Jimmy.

"Chloe,…"

Chloe rolled over to see Clark standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She glanced over at Bruce who was still sound asleep and then back at Clark. 'What is his problem?' She thought to herself. She couldn't believe that he would show up again and at this hour. What if Bruce would have woke up? She eased out of bed and grabbed her rob, tying it around her as she walked pass Clark and down the stairs. She came to a stop at the kitchen counter.

"Clark,…" She said, turning to him. "You have got to stop this."

"I would love nothing more. However, I really need your help."

"Why me, Clark?" She said in a loud whisper. "Hmm? After everything that I have went through because of you. Why would you want my help?"

Clark looked away from her and in the moonlight, she thought that she had seen a tear run down his cheek. She felt a tug at her heart. She wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him. She wanted to rest her head on his chest as she had done so many times before, but she quickly reminded herself of the vow she had made to herself only minutes ago and of the vows that she and Bruce would make in the near future.

"Because I have always been able to count on you, no matter what we were going through. Because you have saved me so many times when everyone-else wrote me off as someone who couldn't be saved. Because you have loved me when I didn't love myself. And because if you don't help me, Chloe…." He paused. "I will die."

"Chloe, hon." Bruce called as he started down the stairs.

Chloe watched as Clark faded into the night. Bruce turned on the light and walked over to the fridge taking out a bottle of water. Chloe felt weak again. What did he mean he would die? How could he just show up in the middle of the night and say that he would die without her help?

"You okay?" He walked over to her. "I woke up and didn't see you. I thought you were getting cold feet."

"Never." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, Bruce."

She wrapped her arms around him the way she had wanted to do Clark earlier, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too." He swooped her up in his arms. "I will always love you."

He begin to kiss her passionately, as he carried her up the stairs.

Note from author:

Sorry so short: I have this great story line for this fanfiction. I hope that you all enjoy and continue to write reviews. I get my inspiration from all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt strange walking into the watch tower. She hadn't stepped one foot into that building since the day that she and Clark had said goodbye. It was different now. The bloodstains were gone, there was a white sofa, a little kitchen area, and computer monitors everywhere. It's a place that the old Chloe would have loved to have called home. However, the new Chloe thought it felt cold and lonely. She felt sorry for anyone that had to stay there.

She traced the wooded desk with her fingertips as she walked over to the huge, circular, stain glass window that over looked the city. It was still a beautiful view that took her breath away like the first day she every looked out of it. She closed her eyes and for that one instant she could feel Jimmy's presence there with her. She allowed the tears to fall down her cheek in his memory. She still had a small hole in her heart for him. A hole she was sure that it would always be there. He deserved so much more than she was ever able to give him.

The door opened and Chloe turned to see a familiar face that she hadn't seen in years. She smiled and wiped away her tears quickly.

"Well, of all the beautiful blondes that I know, you're the last one that I ever thought I would find in my tower."

Chloe laughed. "Well, Mr. Queen, I do believe this is still my tower."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He grinned. "Get over here and give me a hug."

She met him half way, wrapping her arms around him. He rested his chin on the top of her head. It had been too long since he had been able to hold her close. He remembered the long nights that they spent working alongside of one another, protecting the world around them. Now she was gone and he missed her so.

He pulled back, keeping her at arms lengths. "So, what brings you back here?"

"A long story."

"How about I order us some Chinese food and we hear that story?"

She nodded. It would be nice to tell someone about what was going on with Clark.

Chloe kicked her high heels off and took a seat on the sofa. She took a sip of her white wine and leaned back. The food was delicious and the company was nice. Oliver tossed the last of the food into the trash can and took his seat next to her on the sofa.

"What's going on?"

She hesitated a moment. She needed a second to see where she should start at. "My life is great, Oliver. For the first time ever, I can take a deep breath and it doesn't sting. I feel complete and like I have a purpose."

"You've always had a purpose, Chloe."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Watch Tower."

"Your were more than that. You were our family."

She traced the rim of the glass, staring at her diamond ring. "I'm getting married." She didn't know why she just blurted that out. She supposed she just needed to say it. That maybe saying it would make it feel real.

"Wow." He grinned. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Oliver Queen knew who he was. They had met a few times at fund raisers. "Bruce, huh?"

"He is everything that I have ever wanted. When he looks at me, he sees me. He doesn't look through me to see the girl standing behind me."

Oliver nodded. He knew how many times Clark had hurt Chloe. "You came back here to tell me this."

"No." She looked into Oliver's eyes. "I came back because I need you to tell Clark to stop coming to me. Tell him that it's best if he leaves me alone. To just let me be happy."

"Okay, I am lost."

"He comes to me. He tells me that he needs my help and as soon as someone-else calls out my name, he vanishes."

Oliver stood up and walked over to one of the monitors. "Chloe, Clark has been MIA for the past two weeks. He was doing a job one night and he went off of the radar. We have been looking for him every since."

Chloe stood to her feet, dropping the wine glass on the floor. How could he be MIA? What was going on? Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She knew that Clark was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver left the watch tower around one that morning. Chloe had asked to stay the night there since Bruce was out of town and she didn't want to make that flight all the way home that late. She laid on the white sofa staring at the moon light drifting through the stain glass window. Her life seemed so different now. It almost made her sad. All she had been through as a teenager in Smallville seemed like it was in vain now. Like there was no rhyme or reason to all the pain that she had endured all of those years. 'If only her dad had moved them to Gotham City instead.' She thought to herself. She and Bruce would have probably been married with two kids and one on the way. She laughed at the thought of herself being pregnant.

"Okay, Clark." She said sitting up on the edge of the sofa. "I'm here to help you. So tell me how."

The night was still filled with silence. When she wanted him to show up, he didn't. Typical Clark. She walked over to the computer monitor, looking over every possible angle of where Clark had disappeared. Part of her thought that Clark went MIA on his own. That maybe he was hiding somewhere just to ruin her happiness. For crying out loud, he had visited her several times, so he wasn't hurt.

She sat down at the desk, leaning back in the swivel chair. She couldn't shake the idea that something was peculiar about the way Clark would just come and go like a ghost, almost. She pondered on how he looked. His eyes empty, his face pale, and there was no expressions. It was like someone projecting an image of him in front of her.

Chloe stood to her feet, knocking the swivel chair against the wall. "Jor-el." She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the tower. This was all making sense now and Chloe needed answers so she could find Clark before it was too late.

NOTE:

Once again I apologize for this being short. I am at work and don't have much time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe didn't hesitate when she placed the metal key into the rock that would lead her to Jor-el. She entered the fortress of solitude with just her thin, white, lace blouse, black, knee pants, and black heels. She didn't mind the bitter coldness that surrounded her. Instead she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. This felt like home to her, because she had been there so many times before. The little girl that was so in love with the man of her dreams, just hoping and praying that he might just lay a little love her way. She felt as if she never left Smallville. A part of her hated being this girl. The girl that felt the need to save him. This part was the part that was now Bruce Wayne's.

"Jor-el,…." She said stepping farther into the fortress. "Jor-el, I know that Clark is hurt. I know that you are the one that is sending him to me. Please, help me to help him." When there was no reply, she closed her eyes, to fight back the tears. She had no idea if these tears were Bruce's part of her soul, or the part that needed to make sure that Clark was okay. When she re-opened them, she saw a glimmer in front of her. "Jor-el?"

"Chloe,"

The whole fortress lit up in front of her. "Where is he?"

"I wish I knew."

"What are you saying?" She snapped. "You have plastered my life with his presence for days now. Let me help him."

"Chloe, don't you see." Jor-el's voice was almost robotic and cold. "I'm not the one that sent out the S.O.S."

"What?" She aked confused. "Then who did?"

"You humans are so naive. You and Clark are not just best friends."

"I know. " She sighed. "He walked out on our friendship a long time ago."

Jor-el laughed. "He never walked out on you. He walked out on himself. It killed him that he wasn't there to protect you from Davis. To protect you when you needed him most."

"What are you saying?"

"The images that you saw, they came to you, because you and Clark have a connection that no one-else can ever compete with. You will always be a part of each other."

Chloe felt lost. She couldn't comprehend exactly what Jor-el was trying to say. Or perhaps she didn't want to comprehend. She walked over to the ice-rock sculpture that looked like a bench and took a seat. "So, you're saying that Clark is sending me these images himself?

"No!" Jor-el answered. "Your bond is so strong, Chloe. Stronger than you and Clark will ever know or understand. I believe that he is wishing that he was able to ask for your help. I believe that you are seeing these images because you are suppose too."

Chloe sat at watch tower once again starring at the big window. She was taking in everything that Jor-el had said. She was destined to save Clark. To save the world by saving him. She looked at the ring on her finger. The promise that she had made to someday soon walk down the aisle and make Bruce Wayne the happiest guy in the world. She stood up and walked over to the monitor. She retraced every step that Clark had taken the day that he disappeared.

She blinked, trying to focus, when she saw something strange on the monitor. Something that had gone unnoticed by Oliver, Black Canary and anyone-else from the justice league that was looking for Clark. Of course it went unnoticed. They weren't suppose to save him. She was. She was suppose to give up everything to save him. In some ways this made her resent him even more. She finally thought that she had a chance for the happy ever after. She should have known better. That was never her destiny.

She looked once again at her ring, moving it back and forth with her index finger. A tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and took out her cell phone. She dialed the number and waited patiently for the him to answer.

"Hello!" He said.

Chloe wiped away her tears and put on her facade as if he could see her threw the phone. "Bruce,…"

"Is everything okay? I was getting ready for a meeting."

"Yeah. I just miss you, that's all."

He laughed. "I miss you too, Chloe. As a matter of fact I miss you so much, that I am headed home as soon as the meeting is over. Maybe we can go to Paris for breakfast."

She smiled. "I would love that."

"Well, the board room is filling up, so I have to go."

"Bruce,…"

"Yeah."

"You have made me the happiest that I have ever been in my life. For that I will always be grateful. I love you, and I always will. I just need you to know that. That no matter what. That everything I do is because I want you to have a full and happy life."

Bruce motioned for the other members of the meeting to wait. "Chloe, hon, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Paris for breakfast. I am holding you to that." She hangs up the phone and falls to her knees allowing her pain to over whelm her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe stood outside of the building made of lead. She knew this would be the only place that Clark could be kept. She glanced down at the ring on her hand once again. She loved Bruce Wayne more than she had ever loved anyone. She wanted the life that she was living now. She wanted to be happy ever after, with children and the mini-van. She took a deep breath and walked around the building, looking for a way in. She felt a sharp pain as something stabbed her in the neck. Her eyes fluttered, before giving up and closing. Her body went limp and she was out like a light.

NEXT:

Bruce had made his way to watch tower when his pilot told him about Chloe's one way trip to Metropolis. It wasn't like Chloe and since their conversation, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He swung open the door to the watch tower. His heart pounding, his knees weak. "Chloe,…." He screamed. "Chloe…."

Oliver started down the stairs with a folder in his hands. "Bruce? What brings you here?"

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I am leasing this place from Chloe." He placed the folder on the desk. "I hear congratulations are in order. She is an amazing woman. You are lucky."

Bruce closed his eyes to remember the day he asked her to marry him. How happy he was when she said yes. He reopened them and a tear filled them. "She never returned home, Oliver. Where is she?"

Oliver looked confused. "She left here this morning. I came by to bring her breakfast and she was gone. I figured that she went home."

Bruce walked over and took a seat on the white sofa. He couldn't stand any longer. "Why would she even come here? She told me how much pain this place brought her. How she wanted to wash away every memory that she had."

Oliver poured Bruce a glass of brandy and handed it to him. "Clark. She came back for Clark."

Bruce felt the dagger ripping through his soul. She came back for the guy that she had loved enough to die for. The guy that hurt her over and over again. She came back for his only competition.

Chloe felt like the room was spinning out of control when she began to come around. She blinked twice to focus on the man sitting in the corner across from her. His image became clearer and she could see Clark. He sat on the floor with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out in front of him. His face was emotionless just like the night that she told him goodbye.

"Clark?" She said, standing to her feet and hurrying to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you here?" His voice sent chills all over her body.

She bit her bottom lip. Here she was about to give up everything to save his life and he was still as cold and empty as ever. "I came to help you."

He stood up and walked away from her. "I don't need your help, Chloe."

"Well, I beg to differ, Clark. For the past few weeks you have haunted me." She made her way over to the cot where she was laying and took a seat. She was feeling nauseated and she wasn't sure if it was from the drug she was injected with, or the thought of Clark being an empty shell of himself. "Do you know who's behind this?"

"No." He turned to look at her. "Why, Chloe? Why after ever thing that we said, did you come looking for me?"

"I would like to think that if something was wrong with me, that you would come after me. That you would put aside whatever differences that we had and you would save me."

"You have a lot of faith in me, Chloe." He paced back over to his corner, trying his best to not make eye contact. "If I were you, I wouldn't count on me to do anything Nobel."

Chloe laughed. "Clark, I know that for some reason, you believe that you're not human. That you have embraced this darker alien part of you." She stood up and walked over to him, turning him to face her. "But I know that the Clark Kent that I knew and loved is in there somewhere."

"You shouldn't have came."

"But I did." She looked around the room. "And from the looks of it, neither one of us are getting out of here anytime soon. So, get used to it."

She stumbled backwards, reaching for the wall to steady her. Clark wanted to reach for her. To carry her over to the cot and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That for the past few weeks all he could do was think about her. About what he threw away and about how much she really meant to him. This room had become a place that shined a light on a lot of things. His feelings for her was the main thing.

"You should lie down. It will take some time for the drug to wear off." Clark said, before stepping away from her.

"Thanks for the help." She said sarcastically, making her way over to the cot once again.

NEXT:

Oliver called in his troupes. A.C., Victor, Dinah, and Bart all rushed to the watch tower when he told them about Chloe's disappearance. They had all came to care about Chloe over the past years, before she left for Gotham. They had each dropped in on her occasionally, just to see how she was doing in her new life. They had all agreed that the new Chloe was happier than they had ever seen her. This made them all breathe a sigh of relief. They knew how hard it was for her to lose Jimmy and Clark in the same week.

Bart and Victor sat at the desk going over a map of Metropolis. They were looking for anything that might be out of place. Anything that would be able to hold Clark and trigger Chloe to were Clark was. Dinah and A.C. had gone out to search the first area on the grid. Bruce stood looking out the window. Oliver approached him.

"I see why she would love this place. It's beautiful."

"Yeah. Jimmy had bought it for her."

Bruce smiled. "I know. She told me everything about this town. About Smallville. About how much she loved Clark and how he never really saw her."

"He was blind." Oliver said.

Bruce shook his head in agreement. He was glad that Clark never saw her, for it was because of his blindness that he ended up with her. "I have to find her, Oliver."

Oliver placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "And we will. My guys are the best, Bruce. They won't give up until they find her."

"You know, I get why she feels like she needs to save him. What I don't get is why she went at it alone. She had to have known that we would have helped her."

"Chloe and Clark; they ughh, they have a bond that runs deep within their souls. They need each other in a way that no-one-else can ever imagine. She needs to be the one to save him, Bruce."

"That's what I am afraid of." Bruce said.

Oliver walked away leaving Bruce to his thoughts. Bruce could only hope and pray that she was safe. That she was okay. And mostly that she wouldn't forget how much she loved him. He hoped and prayed that Clark wouldn't realize how much he really loved Chloe and that he could find her before either of them knew the real deepness of their bond.


End file.
